The metabolism of alphaN-acetyl-L-tryptophan in Claviceps purpurea PRL 1980 will be investigated. AlphaN-methyl (14C)-gamma,gamma-dimethylallyltryptophan (alanine sidechain 3-3H) will be synthesized and tested for incorporation into the clavine alkaloids. A cell-free system for biosynthesis of the peptide alkaloids will be studied. The involvement of NADP and NADPH in chanoclavine I cyclase will be investigated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERNCES: Conversion of 4-gamma, gamma-Dimethylallytroyptopan to Clavicipitic Acid. Some Properties of the Enzyme. M.S. Saini, M. Cheng, and J.A. Anderson. Phytochem. 15, 1497 (1976).